Icare
by Badywurst
Summary: Icare se serait brûlé les ailes ? /!\ Spoilers chapitre 235 /!\


_Pardon pour ceux qui l'avait déjà lu, mais en me connectant avant, cet OS avait disparu, ne me demander par pourquoi, j'en sais rien ö_ö. Et comme je l'aime beaucoup, je le remets en ligne x)._

* * *

Après avoir lu les derniers chapitres de Kuroko no Basuke, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'en ai eu des frissons, et aussi vraiment envie de pleurer, rien que quand j'ai écris ça, j'ai eu envie de pleurer TT^TT. Donc déjà, ne lisez **SURTOUT PAS** ça si vous ne lisez pas les scans, ça, c'est du spoiler de la mort qui tue**.**

Allez Anchois ! (Oui j'ai dit anchois …) Et pardon pour les fautes, je suis sûre qu'il y en a ^^'.

Pairing : Le néant, absolu …

Disclaimer : Oh, tiens, rien n'est à moi.

**/!\ SPOILER CHAPITRE 235 /!\**

* * *

De l'anéantissement.

Ce fut le sentiment dominant à cet instant. Tout était une mélasse de sentiments totalement contradictoires. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Et puis ... Surtout, pourquoi lui ?

Dès le départ, il avait senti que ce match serait différant. Quand il était rentré sur le court, les spots braqués sur eux, sur son équipe, l'étincelle d'un doute lui était parvenue. Pourquoi ce numéro 6 le voyait ou plutôt pourquoi le remarquait-il si facilement ? Cela l'avait troublé. Takao arrivait à le voir grâce à l'Hawk Eye, mais Reo, lui n'avait pas une telle capacité, du moins à sa connaissance, alors pourquoi ? C'était étrange, mais Kuroko ne s'en était pas plus préoccupé. Le match et lui seul devait être dans son esprit. Kagami, ses équipiers, tout le monde comptait sur lui. Et puis, lui aussi avait confiance en ses coéquipiers.

Alors tout irait bien.

C'est sûr.

Sur le banc, Kouki, lui avait vu, peut-être compris aussi. Un peu tard, trop tard ? Il y avait trop de lumière pour l'ombre.

Kuroko se perdit dans ses pensées un petit moment. Mais assez pour que le raisonnement inachevé le soit. Il commençait à réaliser, peu à peu.

De secondes en secondes.

L'information fit son chemin.

**_Pourquoi ?_**

**_Parce que la lumière t'a éblouie._**

**_Tel Icare te serais-tu brûler les ailes ?_**

« Soit sur de nous passer une bonne balle ! »

Il se remit à marcher. À courir. Les yeux hétérochromes se posèrent sur lui, ils savaient.

Le ballon rebondit en même temps qu'un joueur sur le banc de touche se leva. Il se tourna, un instant vers la coach. Il voulut lui dire. Il voulut lui expliquer.

Mais c'était trop tard. Ils avaient tous compris. Même le principal concerné.

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

**_Trop tard._**

Le ballon s'envola et se perdit dans le filet. Les points ne furent pas pour eux. Le capitaine de Rakuzan commença à lui parler. Mais lui, Kuroko Tetsuya, anciennement sixième joueur fantôme, n'écoutait plus ou alors que d'une oreille distraite.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et dans sa tête, c'était le silence total.

Il était désemparé. Comment faire ?

Comment devait-il réagir ? Il était perdu.

Il était devenu normal. Il était redevenu normal. Tout ce qui le faisait c'était comme envolé, d'un coup.

**_Icare se serait brûlé les ailes ?_**

Ce numéro 5, il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Il n'était plus invisible certes, mais il ne voulait pas se considérer comme inutile. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Seirin gagne ce match.

L'équilibre pris au cours du début du quart temps commençait à s'essouffler.

La pression était à son comble.

_« Changement de joueur !»_

Les lumières brillaient tellement fort. Il s'avança vers équipiers ses et Riko l'attira dans une étreinte.

_« N'abandonne pas ! »_ Cria-t-elle.

Il reviendrait sur le court, au second quart temps. Il n'abandonnera pas. Personne n'abandonnera. Tsuchida fit le messager pour le reste de l'équipe. Kuroko n'avait pas le pouvoir de retrouver son manque mais c'était un risque à prendre. Une reprise en main et un panier plus tard, ils égalisèrent. 15-15.

Le bleuet se leva, la tête haute et le regard de nouveau déterminé. La coach lui parlait, mais lui était concentré sur son objectif. Il lui sourit, un sourire que Riko sentit un peu crispé. Kuroko revenait…

_« Changement de joueur ! »_

… Il allait leur montrer de quoi il était capable.

**_Tu sais Icare, même si tes ailes sont brûlées tu atteindras le soleil. Car tu n'es pas seul._**

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous, avis positifs, négatifs ? Je prends tooooooooooooooout :3


End file.
